Barmaids and Big Brothers
by sammygirl1963
Summary: E/O Drabble challenge. A hunt at a Haunted bar. Hurt/Sick Sam, Tender/Caring Dean. Now continued by request. PRANK WAR ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Barmaids and Big Brothers  
****Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own the boys, I just like to play with them.  
**Challenge Phrase:** soft  
**Word Count: **100  
**Other Participants: **Too numerous to mention

**Happy Birthday KKBelvis, I hope this drabble is to your liking.**

* * *

Stumbling out of the haunted bar, Dean supported his drunken sibling as Sam struggled to breathe, his eyes bright with fever. "_Damn that barmaid bitch spirit for forcing so much whiskey down his throat."_ He thought as Sam nearly stumbled to his knees.

"Whoa Tiger, I've gotcha" Dean soothed, taking all of Sam's weight to keep him falling.

"De'n, don't feel so go-good" Sam slurred, blood dribbling down his chin from a split lip.

"S'okay kiddo. Your brutally handsome big brother is gonna take care of you." Dean said with tenderness as he softly wiped the blood from Sam's chin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge Phrase:** shoulder  
**Word Count: **100  
**Author's Note: **I had many requests for this drabble to be continued, so I hope this next chapter is to your liking. More to come soon.

**Happy Birthday 88Ivories **

* * *

Placing a supportive arm around Sam's shoulders, Dean started leading him towards the car. "Ya know Sammy, if you throw up in my car, I am so going to kick your ass, right?"

"No you wo-won't." Sam slurred with a lopsided grin.

"And just what makes you think that kiddo?" Dean queried, just a little perplexed at Sam's reasoning.

"Cause then I'd have to mess up those brutally handsome good looks of yours." Sam giggled drunkenly, throwing Dean's words back at him just before the nausea hit with a vengeance and he forcefully vomited all over Dean's brand new boots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge:** use an idiom phrase

**Word Count: **100

**Happy Birthday LivingforTV**

**Author's Note: _I had to post early due to the fact tht I will be on the interstate tomorrow making my way back home._**

* * *

Gagging at the sight of vomit on his brand new boots, Dean heaved a sigh. "Damn it Sammy, if you weren't _drunk as a skunk_, I would so kick your ass little brother.

"Idiom." Sammy giggled as he swiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Did you just try to call me an idiot, bitch?" Dean asked in surprise as he stopped their forward motion and turned to face his inebriated brother.

"The word is idiom Deeeaaan" Sam slurred. "It means…"

"I know what it means barf boy, so _let's make like a banana and split_." Dean stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge Phrase:** shield**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Word Count: **100

* * *

"Okay Samantha, let's get you inside." Dean said as they arrived back at the Impala and he helped his gigantor of a baby brother to get in the car.

Racing around the front of the car to get inside himself, he suddenly remembered his vomit stained boots. "Well shit," he voiced as he contemplated how to shield his best girl from Sammy vomit.

Pulling off his new boots, his toes peeking through holey socks, he tossed them into the nearby dumpster.

"You are so paying for this bitch," he grumbled at Sammy only to receive a drunken snore in return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Challenge Phrase:** coffee

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Word Count: **100

* * *

Arriving back at the motel moments later, Dean half dragged, half carried his inebriated brother into the room. Stumbling over to the bed furthest from the door, he lowered Sam onto the bed.

"Stay there kiddo." He grumbled as he walked to the sink to make a pot of coffee, they were going to need it.

Turning back around, he saw Sam attempting to take off his jeans and went over to help him.

"Whoa there Tiger," Dean stated, catching his brother as Sam tangled himself up in the clothing and began to fall.

"Why, you always ca-catch me De."


	6. Chapter 6

**Challenge Phrase:** nail  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Previously: **_"Why, you always catch me De."_

Feeling his tough as nails façade crumble, Dean pulled his baby brother in for a hug.

"Damn it kiddo, you just had to make me have a chick flick moment didn't ya?" Dean queried, helping Sam to sit on the bed before he fell down.

"Huh?" Sam slurred drunkenly as he tried to kick his jeans off without success. "Dean, I ca-can't get my pant's off." He told his brother as tears laced his soulful eyes making him look like a five year old again.

"Gotta take your shoes off first Sammy." Dean voiced bending down to unlace the shoes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Challenge Phrase**: weird  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

_

* * *

_

_**Previously: **__"Gotta take your shoes off first Sammy." Dean voiced bending down to unlace the shoes._

"Our lives are weird man." Dean informed his brother as he helped an unsteady Sam to shuck his jeans.

"Wh-why?" Sam hiccupped, honestly perplexed as to why Dean thought so.

"How many other big brothers do you know that will help their adult sibling get UN-dressed?"

"You me-mean some don't?" Sam responded with a question of his own before falling back onto the bed. "Then I feel so-sorry for them, not having their own Dean."

"Yeah, me too Sammy." Dean voiced softly as he tossed a blanket over Sam. "Sleep well Tiger, you're gonna feel like crap in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

**Challenge Phrase**: crust  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

* * *

Placing the Tylenol and a bottle of water at Sam's bedside, Dean thought it was the least he could do for his slumbering baby brother. Sam never had the benefit of a mother to watch over him, love him, or cut the crust from his sandwich. But he had a big brother that loved him more than anything, even if he was a sasquatched sized pain in the ass at times.

"I'll always be there for you no matter what Sammy, but you're still gonna pay for ruining my boots" he whispered, as he contemplated what his payback would be.

**TBC**_** So what will Dean do to Sammy for payback?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Challenge Phrase**: urgent  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

* * *

Waking in the middle of the night, Sam groaned as he felt the urgent need to relieve his bladder. Rising from the bed, he snorted in disbelief as the room began to spin wildly.

"Sammy, ya okay?" Dean queried sleepily as he opened one eye to see Sam swaying precariously.

"Uh huh, just need to p-pee." Sam answered with a slur as he moved one foot forward towards the bathroom before promptly falling on his ass and giggling.

"You pee on the floor and you're cleaning it up." Dean grumbled, already moving out of the bed to help his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Challenge Phrase**: soak  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Previously: **_"You pee on the floor and you're cleaning it up." Dean grumbled, already moving out of the bed to help his brother._

Waiting outside the bathroom as Sam finished his business, Dean could only hope the kid's aim was true and that he didn't soak the floor. He didn't want to have to explain that one to the management.

"_Well, you see it was like this. My brother was drunk as a skunk and peed all over the floor." _Yeah, that would go over well, he thought with a smirk.

Wondering what was taking Sam so long, he knocked on the door. Silence. Slowly pushing it open, he groaned at the sight of his brother, ass naked and sleeping on the commode.


	11. Chapter 11

**Challenge Phrase**: weight  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~Supernatural**

**Previously: **_Slowly pushing the bathroom door open, Dean groaned at the sight of his brother ass naked and sleeping on the commode._

"Just frigging great," Dean mumbled as he wondered how to get Sam's dead weight from the toilet and back into the bed, Sam definitely wasn't going to make it there on his own.

"You so owe me for this dude." Dean groaned as he kneeled in front of Sam and pulled his naked little brother over his shoulder and stood up with a grunt.

"Damn it, now I'm going to be scarred for life." He complained as he made his way out from the small bathroom and lowered his snoring baby brother onto the bed and gently tucked him in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Challenge Phrase**: travel  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~Supernatural**

**Previously: **_"Damn it, now I'm going to be scarred for life." Dean complained as he made his way out from the small bathroom and lowered his snoring baby brother onto the bed and gently tucked him in._

Awaking early the next morning with the hangover from hell, Sam flipped the covers off to find himself completely naked in the bed. "What the hell?" he mumbled, scanning the room for his clothing.

Hearing a snicker from the other bed, he looked over and glared at his brother. "Dean, what…?"

"Hey, this one's on you kiddo. I'm not the one who traveled to the bathroom last night, stripped down and fell asleep while sitting on the toilet. Dean laughed.

"But then how did I…Oh god, kill me now." Sam stated knowing exactly how he had gotten back to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Challenge Phrase**: student  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~Supernatural**

**Previously: **_"But how did I…Oh god, please kill me now." Sam stated knowing exactly how he had gotten back to bed._

"Dean, could you, uh, get my pants for me please?" Sam asked sheepishly, feeling like the embarrassed high school student who got caught naked in the showers by the cleaning lady.

"Nu huh Dude, I'm busy." Dean answered as he wiggled his Busty Asian Beauties magazine in the air. "You're the one who left them in the bathroom, you get em."

"Jerk" Sam answered as he threw back the covers and made his way quickly to the bathroom.

"Oh yes they call him the streak, he likes to show off his physique" Dean sang merrily as his brother streaked by.


	14. Chapter 14

**Challenge Phrase****: **dust  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Author's Note: **I also do not own the song _The Streak_, sung by Ray Stevens. Thanks ziggyuk for the wonderful idea!

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously: **_"Oh yes they call him the streak, he likes to show off his physique" Dean sang merrily as his brother streaked by._

Waiting for Sam to close the bathroom door, Dean snickered as he saved the photo of a naked Sam streaking by on his cell phone. Oh, the things he could do with that picture.

Hearing the shower turn on, he climbed out of bed and walked over to Sam's laptop and brushed off the dust that had settled on it overnight.

Turning it on, he whistled _The Streak _as he forwarded the picture to his email account. Opening the account, he manipulated a few buttons and then shut the computer down again.

"Payback's a bitch, little bro!" He thought wickedly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Challenge Phrase**: ridiculous  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Author's Note: **Slight spoiler from season two

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

Sam groaned miserably, pulling on his shoes after having finished his shower. The water felt good, but it did nothing to alleviate that drums that were beating ridiculously loud in his skull.

"You okay there Sammy, you're looking a little green around the gills Dude." Dean voiced.

"Shuddup jerk." Sam grumbled as he glared at his brother with bloodshot eyes.

"You know what they say Sammy, the best remedy for a hangover, is a greasy pork sandwich served up on a dirty ashtray."

"Guh, I hate you." Sam moaned in agony, rushing to the bathroom to worship the porcelain god.


	16. Chapter 16

**Challenge Phrase**: white  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously: **_"Guh, I hate you." Sam moaned in agony, rushing to the bathroom to worship the porcelain god._

Pushing up from the toilet, Sam rinsed his mouth with a glass of cool water and then wiped it with the white hand towel hanging upon the rack.

"You okay there Lady Godiva?" Dean queried with a laugh.

"Shut up jerk,' Sam grumbled with a pained moan, his cheeks glowing with embarrassment as he made his way from the bathroom and over to the table where another glass of water and ibuprophen was waiting on him.

"You'll feel better after a strong cup of coffee." Dean said, grabbing his jacket before walking towards the door. "Let's go my little exhibitionist."


	17. Chapter 17

**Challenge Phrase**: trash  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously: **_"You'll feel better after a strong cup of coffee." Dean said, grabbing his jacket before walking towards the door. "Let's go my little exhibitionist."_

Sitting in the diner approximately twenty minutes later, Dean ordered coffee for them while Sam turned the laptop on to look for their next hunt. Dean couldn't help but smirk as Sam waited for the desktop to load.

Returning with the coffee just moments later as the desktop screen fully loaded, the waitress got an eye full as her eyes beheld a naked Sam. "DAMN, WHAT A SEXY BODY!" She gasped loudly at Sam as the coffee fell from her hands to the floor, the cups only trash worthy now.

Sam blushed profusely. "Damn it Dean, you're so gonna pay."


	18. Chapter 18

**Challenge Phrase**: wicked  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously: **_Sam blushed profusely. "Damn it Dean, you're so gonna pay." _

Working to restore his original desktop before anyone else could see him in all his glory, Sam tried to think of a wicked way to get back at his big brother. Dean had went too far this time with snapping a picture of him naked and his big brother had to pay!

"So uh, whatcha thinking about there Sammy?" Dean queried cautiously as he watched the different emotions flittering across his brother's face.

"Wouldn't you like to know, jerk!" Sam replied with an evil grin. His first step in getting payback against Dean was to make him wary of revenge.


	19. Chapter 19

**Challenge Word**: safe  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously: **_"Wouldn't you like to know jerk," Sam replied with an evil grin. His first step in getting payback against Dean was to make him wary of revenge._

Sitting there eating his greasy burger, Dean's stomach churned with nervousness as he wondered what Sammy would do for revenge. His ass wouldn't be safe anywhere.

"Come on Sam, it was just an innocent prank. No harm intended." Dean pleaded as Sam closed his laptop after having restored his desktop.

"Yeah, okay, no hard feelings." Sam replied before taking a bite of his chicken salad.

"_Yeah right, and I'm the king of England." _Dean thought to himself as he watched his baby brother intently. Sam was definitely up to something, and it was killing him trying to figure out what.


	20. Chapter 20

**Challenge Word**: independent

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously: **_"Yeah right, and I'm the king of England." Dean thought to himself as he watched his baby brother intently. Sam was definitely up to something, and it was killing him trying to figure out what._

Finishing their meal, the brothers were about to leave when Sam's phone began to toll. Pulling the ringing object out of his pocket, he glanced at the dial. "It's Bobby."

"Hey Bobby, what's up?" Sam asked as he answered the call, glancing over towards Dean with a questioning gaze when his brother squirmed down into the booth nervously.

"_That's what I'd like to know ya damded idjit!" _Bobby's voiced thundered. _Wanna tell me why I'm sitting here watching your lily white ass streaking independently across the room on youtube? You got a weird kink for exposing yourself boy?"_

"Sonuva….DEAN!"

**TBC Happy Fourth of July to all who celebrate the Holiday!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Challenge Word**: mark  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously: **_"That's what I'd like to know ya damned idjit!" _Bobby's voiced thundered. _Wanna tell me why I'm sitting here watching your naked ass streaking independently across the room on youtube? You got a weird kink for exposing yourself boy?"_

It took him over an hour, but Sam was finally able to hack into Dean's youtube account and delete the video his brother had posted. Of course, by that time the video had went viral so Sam knew there was no telling how many people had seen his naked ass on screen.

"_You are so paying for this Dean, mark my words." _Sam thought with an evil smirk as he closed his laptop.

"Sammy? You uh, you look like have something nasty planned for me dude." Dean stated somewhat nervously.

"Your know what they say big brother, payback's a bitch."

**TBC**_** Payback starts with the next chapter. So what will Sammy do to get back at his big brother….poor Dean!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Challenge Word**: keep  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously: **_"You know what they say big brother, payback's a bitch."_

Leaving the diner, the brothers drove down the road to a small convenience store to pick up a few necessities before heading out towards Bobby's place.

"Hey Sam, get me some M&M's while I gas up my baby." Dean called out as he lifted the nozzle from the gasoline pump.

"Okay," Sam replied as he walked into the store and surveyed the shelves for something to payback Dean with. "This should do just fine!" Sam smirked evilly as he grabbed a small bottle. Now, all he had to do was keep it under wraps from his big brother's observant eyes.

**TBC Uh oh…what could Sammy have planned with that small bottle?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Challenge Word**: rock  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously: **_"This should do just fine!" Sam smirked evilly as he grabbed a small bottle. Now, all he had to do was keep it under wraps from his big brother's observant eyes._

Kicking a small rock out of his way as he strolled back to the Impala, Sam grinned as he thought about the way he would be getting back at Dean tonight.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Dean queried as he watched his brother approach.

"Nothing, jerk" Sam replied.

"Sam, if you did something to my M&M's….." Dean warned, his voice trailing off.

"Dude, would I do something like that?" Sam asked with a look of pure innocence.

"Damn straight, you would." Dean answered despondently, giving the bag a look of longing before tossing them in the trash.


	24. Chapter 24

**Challenge Word**: lunge  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously**_**: **__"Damn straight, you would." Dean answered despondently, giving the bag a look of longing before tossing them in the trash._

Driving down the road, Dean stewed as he thought about the M&M's he had been forced to toss in the trash. He really needed his daily dose of chocolate and it pissed him off to no ends.

"Damn it Sam, I really wanted those M&M's," he grumbled as he glared at his younger brother.

"Then why did you throw them in the trash Dean? I know better than to mess with your candy, dude."

"Sonuva….Dean cursed as he pulled over to the side of the highway and lunged at his brother. "I'm gonna make you pay for that, ya brat."

**TBC Sorry, I know you're still waiting to see Sammy's payback. It's coming soon, I promise.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Challenge Word**: dude  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously**_**: **__"Sonuva….Dean cursed as he pulled over to the side of the highway and lunged at his brother. "I'm gonna make you pay for that, ya brat."_

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" Sam asked, as he fended his angry brother off. "You're the one who threw the candy away, not me."

"Yeah, well you should have stopped me." Dean pouted, realizing Sam was right as he pulled the classic car back onto the road.

"Look, let's just get back to the motel and forget everything okay." Sam stated with a sigh. "You obviously need to chill out and relax."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen anytime soon." Dean grumbled under his breath. It was killing him not knowing when Sam would initiate payback on him.

**TBC **_**Next chapter starts the payback! **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Challenge Word**: close  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously**_**: **_"_Yeah, like that's going to happen anytime soon." Dean grumbled under his breath. It was killing him not knowing when Sam would initiate payback on him._

Stomping into the motel room after his baby brother, Dean watched Sam enter the bathroom and close the door behind him.

"You better not use all the hot water bitch," Dean called out before huffing in displeasure and flopping onto the bed. He had wanted first shower.

"Shut up jerk," Sam yelled from behind the closed door as he pulled the small bottle from his pocket and set his plan in motion before taking the world's quickest shower.

"Shower's all yours." Sam stated innocently, drying his hair with a towel as he exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

**TBC **_**Just what did Sammy do?**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Challenge Word**: leak  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously**_**: **_"_All yours." Sam stated innocently, drying his hair with a towel as he exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam._

"You better have saved me some hot water, bitch" Dean warned his baby brother as he walked past Sam and into the bathroom.

Walking over to the leaky shower, he turned the water on and then stripped naked. Stepping under the flowing water, he sighed in satisfaction as the hot liquid cascaded over him. Picking up the shampoo, he suddenly remembered the prank he played on Sam years ago with the Nair in his shampoo.

"Not gonna fall for that one Sammy boy," Dean touted triumphantly, as he picked up Sam's girly shampoo instead and lathered it into his hair.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: I have been having so much fun with this drabble that I wondered how many of you would like to see the prank wars continue beyond Sam paying Dean back. Let me know.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Challenge Word**: fly  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

**Previously**_**: **__"Not gonna fall for that one Sammy boy," Dean touted triumphantly, as he picked up Sam's girly shampoo and lathered it into his hair. _

Finishing up with his shower, Dean carefully stepped out of the tub, grasped the towel and dried himself before pulling on a pair of boxers and his favorite Levi Button Fly jeans.

Walking over to the small sink in the bathroom to brush his teeth, he gasped upon seeing himself.

"SAMMY, I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" he screamed, exiting the bathroom in a fit of anger and stalking over to his baby brother who was giggling at the sight of him and his frigging hot pink colored hair.

"You little bitch, I look like a damn flamingo in heat."

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

**Challenge Word**: unfortunate  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one…I do not own Naruto either  
**Word Count: **100

**Previously: **_"You little bitch, I look like a damn flamingo in heat."_

"You sound like one too," Sam snorted, leaping out of the way as Dean lunged for him.

"That's it Gigantor, you're ass is mine," Dean growled as he dove across the table in an effort to get Sam.

"Bring it on Sakura," Sam taunted as he backed away, referring to the pink haired girl on the Naruto cartoon.

"You **did not **just refer to me as a girl," Dean snarled as he prowled towards his baby brother.

"Yeah, I did," Sam crowed victoriously, which unfortunately, led to his downfall as Dean finally managed to catch him in a vice grip.

_**TBC Uh oh, what is Dean going to do to make Sammy pay for his taunting?**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Challenge : ****Opening line of the week**: The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet.  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one…  
**Word Count: **100

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

**Previously: **_"Yeah, I did," Sam crowed victoriously, which unfortunately, led to his downfall as Dean finally managed to catch him in a vice grip._

The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet. Sam couldn't believe how fast he had ended up over Dean's knees as his big brother spanked his jean clad ass.

"Let me up damn it. You can't do this to me, I'm a grown man," Sam cursed, just before another swat set his behind on fire.

"Forget it bitch, I meant it when I said your ass is mine," Dean informed his brother as he finished with five of the hardest swats yet.

"You just wait, I'll get you back," Sam growled menacingly, rubbing his sore behind.

**TBC And the prank war escalates….**


	31. Chapter 31

**Challenge Word: **dirt  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

**Previously: **_"You just wait, I'll get you back," Sam growled menacingly, rubbing his sore behind._

"Quit whining bitch, it wasn't that bad." Dean retorted with a roll of the eyes.

"It isn't your ass that's throbbing jerk. You hit me harder than Dad ever did when he spanked me," Sam pouted, turning his puppy dogs eyes on full force towards Dean.

"Awww shit, I didn't mean to hurt you kiddo," Dean apologized, feeling lower than dirt. It was his job to watch out for Sammy, not hurt him.

"Yeah, well, it's too late now isn't it?" Sam replied as he rubbed his behind once again, playing Dean's guilt for all that it is was worth.

**TBC Uh oh, what is devious Sam up to now?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Challenge Word: **stumble  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

**Previously: **_"Yeah, well, it's too late now isn't it?" Sam replied as he rubbed his behind once again, playing Dean's guilt for all that it is was worth._

"Come on Tiger, I said I was sorry," Dean supplicated forlornly. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Whatever," Sam replied as he picked up his jacket and stumbled towards the door.

"Where you going?" Dean asked anxiously, a little worried his brother was walking out on him after what he just did.

"We still have the hunt to finish or have you forgotten?" Sam answered, squelching a smile as a wicked thought crossed his mind.

"Like I would ever forget a hunt," Dean retorted, grabbing his own jacket. It was time to salt and burn that barmaid bitch.

**TBC Uh oh, Sammy is up to something…look out Dean!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Challenge Word: **rough  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Previously: **_"Like I would ever forget a hunt," Dean retorted, grabbing his own jacket. It was time to salt and burn that barmaid bitch._

Arriving at the graveyard an hour later, the brothers parked the Impala and gathered the equipment they would need to complete the job. Searching for one Leticia Johnson, the brothers traversed the rough ground until finding her grave hidden amongst the brush.

"I'll keep watch while you dig," Dean informed his brother while holding out the shovel.

Sinking the spade into the hard dirt, Sam whimpered loudly and reached back to rub his _'sore' _behind.

"Shit, I'll do it kiddo. I didn't think about how those rough jeans would feel on a spanked ass," Dean apologized, reaching for the shovel.

**TBC _Uh oh, Sam's playing his injury to the hilt. Something tells me he's going to pay for it in the short run._**


	34. Chapter 34

**Challenge Word: **blue  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Previously: **_"Shit, I'll do it kiddo. I didn't think about how those rough jeans would feel on a spanked ass," Dean apologized, reaching for the shovel._

Dean had been digging for three hours, his blue jeans covered in dirt, when he finally heard the shovel clunk against the lid of the wooden coffin. "It's about time," he muttered as he swiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. Prying the lid open, he climbed out of the grave as Sam began to pour the salt.

"Sonuva…," Dean hissed, as the air around them grew cold and the spectral body of the barmaid appeared. Raising the gun, he prepared himself to be bodily thrown but the ghost however did something very unexpected and began to laugh.

**TBC…..I know there was no action this time, but I had to build the setting for what happens next...So just what do you think the ghost is up to?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Challenge Word: **gear  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Previously: **_Raising the gun, he prepared himself to be bodily thrown but the ghost however did something very unexpected and began to laugh._

"What the hell?" Sam questioned quizzically.

"My, my, two such pretty young things to play with," the spirit smirked as she flicked her wrist, pinning Dean against a nearby gravestone. "Now that Pinky is taken care of, let's you and I have some fun," she voiced seductively, leering at Sam.

"Oh Hell No!" Sam retorted, reaching for their hunting gear only to have it telekinetically tossed away.

"Yes, my sweet young thing," the barmaid replied as Sam turned to run. Reaching out to grasp the escaping hunter, she snagged the hem of his jeans causing the snap to unclasp and...

TBC_…Uh oh, look out Sammy!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Challenge Word: **hurt  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **101

**Previously: **_"Yes, my sweet young thing," the barmaid replied as Sam turned to run. Reaching out to grasp the escaping hunter, she snagged the hem of his jeans causing the snap to unclasp._

Once unsnapped, Sam's jeans fell to his knees, instantly revealing the fact that he had chosen to go commando. Tripping over his pants as he tried to get away, Sam fell and cried out from the hurt caused as loose gravel dug into his bared knees.

"Oh my, looks like somebody was a bad little boy," the ghostly barmaid marveled noticing the light pink skin on the hunter's nude posterior.

"Hey bitch, nobody hurts my brother," Dean called out, in pain himself, as he dropped the lit match into the opened coffin, the spirit shrieking as she burst into flames.

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 37

**Challenge Words: **scary & sprain  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **200-double drabble day

**Previously: **_"Hey bitch, nobody hurts my brother," Dean called out, in pain himself, with blood dripping into his eyes as he dropped the lit match into the opened coffin, the spirit shrieking as she burst into flames._

Not waiting to watch as the fire died down, Dean reached a hand down to help his little brother. "Come on kiddo, up you go," he stated as he grasped Sam's hand in a firm grip and pulled him up.

Getting to his feet, Sam instantly grimaced. "Sonuvabitch, I think I sprained my ankle," he gasped as pain shot through his right foot.

"Damn it," Dean swore as he wrapped a supporting arm around his brother's waist. "Ya know, if it weren't for bad luck, you'd have no luck at all."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sam groaned as he reached down to pull up the jeans that were still wrapped around his feet and then wavered as he nearly lost his balance once again.

"Whoa, careful there Sasquatch," Dean voiced as he steadied his baby brother. It was scary to think how many times the kid had been hurt since they began this freaking hunt.

"M'okay Dean," Sam grumbled as he tugged his jeans into place and snapped them once again.

"Yeah, well you won't be once I pay you back for pulling that _'my ass hurts' _crap to get out of digging Dude," Dean informed his astonished sibling.

**TBC **


	38. Chapter 38

**Challenge Words: **emergency  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Previously: **_"Yeah, well you won't be once I pay you back for pulling that 'my ass hurts' crap to get out of digging Dude," Dean informed his astonished sibling._

"Ho-how did you know I wasn't hurting?" Sam asked, limping along beside his brother, lines of pain crossing his face.

"Because your ass barely showed any markings from the spanking when that bitch de-panted you Dude," Dean snickered as they made it to the Impala where he opened the door and eased Sam down into the backseat.

"So what's it going to be, the emergency room or Bobby's place?" Dean asked as he nodded towards Sam's swollen ankle.

"Bobby's," Sam answered with a grimace as Dean lifted his right foot and placed it on the seat to keep it elevated.

**TBC**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Challenge Word__: _**sweatshirt  
_**Disclaimer: **__See chapter one  
__**Word Count: **__100 _

_**Previously: **__"So what's it going to be, the emergency room or Bobby's place?" Dean asked as he nodded towards Sam's swollen ankle._

"_Bobby's," Sam answered with a grimace as Dean lifted his right foot and placed it on the seat to keep it elevated._

"Bobby's it is," Dean replied, grabbing a sweatshirt off the seat and handing it to his baby brother. "Here, use this to pillow your head once we get going."

"Thanks jerk," Sam mumbled with a yawn as his brother closed the door.

"Anytime bitch," Dean replied before climbing into the driver's seat.

Glancing back at Sam to see that the princess was already well on his way to dreamland, Dean turned the radio down before firing up the car.

Setting course for Singer Salvage, Dean wondered how Bobby would react to the prank war he and Sam had going on.

**TBC**


	40. Chapter 40

**Challenge Word: **flat  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **109

**Previously: **_Setting course for Singer Salvage, Dean wondered how Bobby would react to the prank war he and Sam had going on._

They had been driving for a few hours when Sam was nearly aroused from sleep when he felt the Impala slow down and come to a stop. "De'n, we at Bobby's?" he asked groggily.

"Nah, got a flat tire, go back to sleep kiddo" Dean answered, shifting in his seat to check on Sammy since he had given him some pain medication earlier that made Sam loopy.

"'Kay, get me a chi'ken salad will ya?," Sam slurred as he struggled to focus on his brother.

"Sure, I'll get right on that kiddo," Dean, replied with a smile as he ruffled his brother's hair. God, how he loved his brother.

**TBC**


	41. Chapter 41

**Challenge Word: **card  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **109

**Previously: **_"Sure, I'll get right on that kiddo," Dean, replied with a smile as he ruffled his brother's hair. God, how he loved the kid._

Glancing in the rearview mirror as he parked in Bobby's driveway a few hours later, Dean could help but smile at the way Sam was still sleeping like a baby.

Climbing out of the car, he carefully opened the back door and reached in to card his fingers through Sammy's hair. "Time to wake up Princess."

"M'not a princess, jerk" Sam muttered as he climbed out of the car, wincing at the pressure put on his ankle.

"Sure ya are, bitch," Dean smirked, only to have an approaching Bobby pop him alongside his head.

"Leave'im alone ya idjit, he's injured.

**TBC Uh oh, something tells me those boys better watch out for Bobby**


	42. Chapter 42

**Challenge Word: **here  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Previously: **_"M'not a princess, jerk" Sam muttered as he climbed out of the car, wincing at the pressure put on his ankle._

"_Sure ya are, bitch," Dean smirked, only to have an approaching Bobby pop him alongside his head._

"Ow Bobby, what the hell?" Dean queried before wrapping a supportive arm around Sam's waist to help his brother.

Ignoring Dean's indignant question Bobby walked around to Sam's other side. "Here, let me help you get him inside."

Once Sam was settled comfortably on the couch, Bobby asked, "So, you idjits wanna tell my why I saw Sam's naked ass parading around on youtube a few days ago?"

"Well ya see, it's like this," Dean stammered, "this spirit kinda got Sammy drunk and…"

"And you took advantage of the situation," Bobby concluded, reaching for his belt.

"Bobby?" Dean queried anxiously.

**TBC**


	43. Chapter 43

**Challenge Word: **bite  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Previously: **_"And you took advantage of the situation," Bobby concluded, reaching for his belt._

"_Bobby?" Dean queried anxiously._

"Don't Bobby me. You know your Daddy warned you the next time a prank got out of hand between you two idjits that you and Sam would feel the bite of the belt on your backsides," Bobby warned as he doubled the belt in his hand.

"Yeah, but we were a whole lot younger then," Dean informed the grizzled hunter as he dodged the first swing of the belt on the run as Bobby began to chase after him. "You can't spank us, we're adults now!"

"Yeah, well you can't prove it by me," Bobby retorted with a smug grin.

**TBC Will Bobby actually spank the boys or is he just making Dean sweat it so to speak? Let me know your thoughts on what Bobby will or should do.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Challenge: **Include a metaphor  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100  
**Author's Note: **_Pinky Tuscadero is in reference to a character on Happy Days…Needless to say, I do NOT own the character._

**Previously: **_"Yeah, well you can't prove you're adults by me," Bobby retorted with a smug grin. _

"Come on Bobby, you know you don't really want to do this," Dean complained as he rounded the couch, his legs flexible rods of steel.

"You're right Dean, I don't," Bobby replied with a smile before rethreading his belt through the loops on his jeans. "But if you idjits even think about pranking each other while here, I will tan both your hides until you can't sit down. You understand me Pinky Tuscadero?"

'Yes Sir," Dean replied, his cheeks blushing a bright red at the reference to his unusual hair color. Sammy was definitely going to pay for Bobby's remark.

**TBC **


	45. Chapter 45

**Challenge Word: **massage  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **101

**Previously: **_"Yes Sir," Dean replied, his cheeks blushing a bright red at the reference to his unusual hair color. Sammy was definitely going to pay for that remark._

Hearing the sound of giggling, Dean turned his attention to his baby brother. "What's so funny, Bitch?"

"Bo-Bobby called you Pi-Pinky, Sam answered through unrestrained laughter.

"Laugh it up Tiger, you're gonna pay…." Dean stated, just before Sam gasped and reached down to his calf. "Sammy, what's wrong Dude?"

"Hurts, De'n" Sam answered through clenched teeth as he looked at Dean with dewy eyes.

Reaching down to assess Sam's leg gingerly above his sprained ankle, Dean could feel the knotted muscles there. "You'll be okay in a minute Bro," Dean stated as his hands began to lightly massage the aching leg.

**TBC This drabble will soon be winding down unless you would like for me to continue the prank war between the ****brothers. Let me know.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Challenge Word**: cool (also use lots of dialogue)  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Previously: **_Reaching down to assess Sam's leg gingerly above his sprained ankle, Dean could feel the knotted muscles. "You'll be okay in a minute Bro," Dean stated as his hands began to lightly massage the aching leg._

"Thanks Dean, you're the best," Sam sighed contentedly.

"You've got the right, Bitch," Dean voiced with a grin, reaching up to check Sam's forehead for fever, relieved to find it cool to the touch.

"Hey Jerk, stop feeling me up," Sam smirked, slapping his brother's hand away.

"You know I don't swing that way, princess," Dean retorted, laughing heartily at the crimson blush the words created on Sam's cheeks.

"If you two idjits are finished baiting each other, it's time to eat," Bobby stated in exasperation.

"_For now, I am," _thought Dean with wicked satisfaction, already planning the perfect prank.

**TBC. **_**Will Dean's prank be perfect, or will it backfire on him? **_


	47. Chapter 47

**Challenge Word: **flank  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Previously: **_"If you two idjits are finished baiting each other, it's time to eat," Bobby stated in exasperation._

"_For now, I am," thought Dean with wicked satisfaction, already planning the perfect prank._

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, Dean surreptitiously climbed out of the bed and made his way quietly down the stairs to Bobby's living room where he pulled an innocuous packet from the pocket of his jacket.

Walking into the kitchen, he grasped the jar of girly latte that Bobby always kept on hand for his sibling and opened it up. "Sammy is literally going to crap over this one," he thought to himself, checking his flank before pouring the contents of the small packet into the jar and giving it a good shake before resealing it.

**TBC **Just what is Dean up to now?


	48. Chapter 48

**Challenge Word: **side  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **100

**Previously: **_Walking into the kitchen, he grasped the jar of girly latte that Bobby always kept on hand for his sibling and opened it up. "Sammy is literally going to crap over this one," he thought to himself, checking his flank before pouring the contents of the small packet into the jar and giving it a good shake before resealing it._

Awaking to the sounds of voices talking early the next morning, Dean walked into the kitchen to find Bobby and Sam sitting at the table as they sipped on cups of coffee.

"Ya know, this latte of yours isn't too bad," Bobby told the youngest Winchester as he watched Dean walk over and take a seat by his brother's side.

"Wh-what? You're drinking Sam's coffee?" Dean stammered worriedly.

"Yeah, forgot to buy some of the regular brew when I went to the store," Bobby answered.

"Oh shit," thought Dean anxiously, just as the sound of rumbling tummies made themselves known.

**TBC**


	49. Chapter 49

**Challenge Word: **pull  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **Very much exceeds 100! This scene just couldn't be held to such a small word count.

**Previously: **_"Oh shit," thought Dean anxiously, just as the sound of rumbling tummies made themselves known._

"Damn, sorry about that boys, my stomach is feeling a little off this morning," Bobby apologized as his stomach rumbled rather loudly once again.

"Yours isn't the only one Bobby," Sam groaned, wrapping an arm around his stomach as he was suddenly assaulted by a vicious cramping sensation just before an odiferous sound filled the air.

"Jeez Sa, couldn't you have waited until you got to the bathroom to do that boy?" Bobby queried as he waved his hand in front of his face. "You stink!"

"Sorry Bobby, I didn't mean to….oh shit, I gotta go," Sam voiced, pushing back from the table in a desperate need to get to the bathroom. Wincing as he stood on his sprained ankle, he started hobbling towards the bathroom as fast as he possibly could on the injured ankle.

"Maybe you better help Sammy to the bathroom Dean, he might not make it in tim….Sonuvabitch," Bobby groaned, clenching his buttocks as a desire to use the commode hit him with gut wrenching force.

"Uh, I'm gon-gonna go help Sa-Sammy," Dean stammered out as he watched Bobby break out in a cold sweat. He had no doubth that Bobby was about ti figure things out.

"Hold it right there, ya idjit!" Bobby ordered, as a sudden understanding of what was happening hit him full force.

"B-but you said for me to g-go he-help Sammy," Dean stuttered.

"Yeah, and I also warned you not to pull one of your stupid pranks while staying here, didn't I?" Bobby questioned, clenching his butt cheeks once again to keep from soiling his pants. "What the hell did you do to the coffee?"

"Would you believe me if I said nothing?" Dean asked innocently.

"Hell no," Bobby responded, glaring at the oldest of the Winchester siblings. "Fess up, boy."

"I, uh, I put some laxative into the latte. I didn't know you were going to drink some of it too Bobby. I swear!"

"That doesn't matter boy. You don't pull shit like this at my house, and especially not when your brother is hurt." Bobby bellowed. "And let me tell you another thing, as soon as I get finished with business in the damn outhouse, you and I will be having a talk and I don't mean with just our mouths either," Bobby warned Dean as he dashed towards the dreaded outhouse since Sam had the bathroom occupied.

**TBC **Uh oh Dean…put on your running shoes.

**Author's Note: **I want to thank each of you who have read and reviewed. I am totally astounded that this drabble has surpassed ONE THOUSAND reviews!


	50. Chapter 50

**Challenge Word:** grate  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter one  
**Word Count: **Very much exceeds 100 once again.

**Previously**_**: **__"That doesn't matter boy. You don't pull shit like this at my house, and especially not when your brother is hurt." Bobby bellowed. "And let me tell you another thing, as soon as I get finished with business in the damn outhouse, you and I will be having a talk and I don't mean with just our mouths either," Bobby warned Dean as he dashed towards the dreaded outhouse since Sam had the bathroom occupied._

Thinking about Bobby's words, Dean seriously contemplated getting in the Impala and not sparing the horses as he took off. Bobby had a hard hand when it came down to being punished and he knew his ass was in for it, but then he also figured he probably deserved the punishment this time. After all, Bobby had warned him about not pulling anything while staying at his house, but he just couldn't resist the temptation. Losing himself in thought as he remembered all the other times he and Sam had done things to grate on Bobby's nerves over the years, Dean didn't hear the approach of the grizzled hunter and was surprised to find himself suddenly bent over the table top.

"Whoa, Bobby, what the hell?" Dean gasped, just before he felt a stinging pain in his backside as Bobby landed that first hard swat on his upturned derriere.

"Don't whoa me, ya idjit. I warned you what would happen if you pulled one of your pranks while here," Bobby intoned as he brought his hand down hard on Dean's denim clad backside once again.

"But, you can't do th-this," Dean hissed as Bobby started landing the swats in rapid fire succession.

"Looks to me like I can," Bobby retorted, shaking his hand out before landing a few more swats as Dean began to squirm under his hands.

"Shit Bobby, that hurts," Dean hissed as a particularly hard swat landed.

"Well, maybe it will make you think before you start your prank war at my place once again," Bobby informed Dean, just as Sam came limping down the stairs to catch the last of Dean's punishment being administered.

"I will, I promise," Dean replied, standing up to rub the pain out of his backside as Bobby finally released him. "Jeez Bobby, did you have to hit so hard? That hurt like a bitch!"

"Quit whining Dean," Sam smirked as he hobbled down the last step. "You know you deserved…Owww, what the hell?"

"You ain't innocent in this yourself boy, so shut your trap before I give you a round of what I just gave your brother," Bobby warned, shaking his hand out once again after landing the warning swat on Sam's backside.

"Yes Sir," Sam replied meekly, knowing damn well that Bobby would follow through on his threat.

"Now, let's get things straight. You boys are going to be staying here at least until Sam's ankle is healed and while here, you will behave yourselves. Do I make myself clear?" Bobby asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest to show he meant business.

"Yes Sir," Dean and Sam replied simultaneously, knowing what insubordination would mean for their behinds.

"Good, now that we got that straight, it's time to get to work. Sam I need you're help in translating a couple of old tomes a friend sent me a couple of days ago.

"Sure Bobby," Sam answered, walking over to the sofa and sitting down so that he could prop his swollen ankle up as he waited for bobby to get the books.

"What about me, what do you want me to do?" Dean asked, knowing Bobby probably had something planned for him to do also.

"Do you need to even ask boy? Get something done about that pink hair," Bobby stated as he shook his head in exasperation. Something told him it was going to be a long couple of weeks, but he wouldn't trade having the boys there with him for anything in the world.

**THE END **_Thank you so much for making this drabble story such a wonderful experience for me. I can never thank you enough for all the reviews you left that kept me inspired to keep this one going. YOU ARE A FANTASTIC GROUP!_


End file.
